A New Member To A New Gang
by DodgerAndRita
Summary: Rita runs off from her home and no one realizes, she meets up with a gang called 'The Company' she over hears them talking about how hungry they am and would do anything to get something to eat, its Rita's turn to try and get in with the gang by traded in a piece of food for a place in the pack. If she joins 'The Company' will she keep her place?


A New Member To A New Gang

**This is my first story, please take it easy on me, hope you like it...Please write a comment if you can. I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Disney 'Oliver And Company' The only one what belongs to me is Einstein- a minture Yorkie.**

**Rita's House-**

There was a new born puppy in the family, a boy in other words a attention grabbing mutt in other words. He's name was Einstein, he was a minture Yorkie, since a few weeks ago there owners haven't been taking notice in Rita. They had use to always give her a daily pampers but since Einstein came into the family; through the doors tucked up into his cosy blanket Rita didn't get noticed anymore. It had been so long that she have forgot when they last pampered her and actually cared for her. From that moment, she had knew she became a no-body, but a far distance shadow that you can't barely see.

Rita decided to talk a little stroll around the house; when she came across the room where her owners, Teri and Jordon, was elegantly placing down Einstein in his freshly made cosy basket, topping him off with another coat of blanket; but on top of him. But Rita though it was a better idea to just forget about it, when she had suddenly heard Teri and Jordon's conversation. They had said "Arr... Just look at him, he's the world most amazing and beautiful dog ever and he will be the only dog we will love."

Hearing this not only tour Rita heart bit by bit, it tour it in whole. She then began to shed tears down her cheeks, which hang of the tips of her whiskers, what silently swooped onto the floor. She froze in agony as the words began to tremble down into her mind as this happened she knew that no way in a life time she could belong there... So she knew she had to run or die in a home what didn't like her. And the one she choose was to run, she knew that she had a even better of someone loving her on the streets of New York City than in that home of hell. As Rita ran out of the door she carried with her a leg of mouth watering goodness. What could easley feed a pack of hungry dog, might or small...

She had now stumbled across the streets of New York City (NYC) she tender to come across a idea in her mind, and that idea was a great idea it was-Rita's thought-Well there must be load of packs how must be starving! I could...NAR...Could I, I COULD TEMP THE INTO LETTING ME IN THERE GANG WITH THIS MEAT!

Further on down the tough streets of New York City, Rita ears urgently pricked up to the sound of a pack, 'The Company' this could be Rita chance to get in to a gang she thought. Before going into the ally where the pack of starving dog where Rita had heard a male probably the leader, Dodger, say "Yo guys come on I know we're starving but by tomorrow we will be coming back of those street wiv thy food for Fagin and the gang, OK.. So NO complaining 'Francis' "

After hearing this Rita decided to back off into the ally, where the dogs where talking, all of a sudden they paused to look down in what Rita had in her mouth, there tongues began to drool then slowly began to drip from there mouths. While this was happing Rita said "Well I think were onto the subject anyway, so I over heared you say that you where hungry and I thought I could help but i need a favour to ask..."

Before Rita Could finish her sentence Dodger began to butt in straight on still looking at the meat she had just dropped on the floor. With his mouth trembling he managed to speak saying "Well w-w-whattt could I do for a eye dropping lady like you...huh"

"Well hot-shot in fact there is..."

"OUU new nick name"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN" she snapped. Making Dodger surprised and step back. "Well I will give you this only if I can join... err ... your gang"

"Err... Sure..Of course...Fagin Won't mind will him guys..Nar... Of Course not...Welcome to 'The Company' Hand other the meat first you might be sly...HOT STUFF..." Thank you Dodger...Is it Dodger right?" "Yh , and your Rita the One in the dog"

After there conversation Rita gave them a 'Thank you Gift'. Simple but probably friendly, it was a hug as she hugged the gang she came to Dodger and gave him the most elegant hug ever and the gang started to whisper to each other how it looked like they was lover birds. As Rita leaned in she kindly whisper "thank you Dodger" While they hugged they both felt a spark that no even Ladie Man Dodger or Rita had felt nor experienced.

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it I will hopefully be a chapter to in 1-2 weeks. Post a comment please :J x**


End file.
